Je vous aime V2
by Ichibari
Summary: C'est une nouvelle version de "Je vous aime", sans Anju. Je la préfère. Attention Yaoi en perspective.
1. Chapitre 1 : Quand rien ne va

**Pair :** SanadaXYukimura / YanagiXKirihara / YagyuuXNioh / JackalXMaui

**Avertissement :** Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages Prince Of Tennis.

**Attention :** **Certaines scènes sont choquantes.**

**Ceci est une autre adaptation de la fic « Je vous aime ». La base est la même sauf que Kirihara Anju n'existe pas.**

**Chapitre 1 : Quand rien ne va.**

* * *

_Le camp U-17 était terminé et les membres de Rikkai devaient maintenant plonger dans leurs révisions. Cela, parce que les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grands pas. Pour que cela se passe bien, ils avaient eu l'idée de réviser dans les vestiaires du club. Ainsi, tout le monde pouvait s'aider. De plus, cela permettait d'avoir un œil sur leur kohai et suivre son entraînement. Yukimura était quelque peu anxieux pour l'avenir du club de tennis. Akaya n'avait pas que des amis dans l'établissement scolaire, même s'il avait déjà fait ses preuves tout le long de l'année. Mais tout le monde ne serait pas vraiment joyeux de suivre les directives du démon de l'équipe. Surtout qu'il leur faisait vraiment peur. La tête d'algue allait devoir prouver à tout le monde qu'il n'était plus vraiment le monstre d'autrefois. _

« J'en ai marre... »_ souffla Marui sur son exercice de mathématiques._

« Bunta, un petit effort. Tu y es presque. »_ Dit Nioh pour donner du courage à son ami._

« C'est facile à dire pour toi. C'est toi le premier de la classe en math. J'ai faim... Akaya ?... Ah ! Il n'est toujours pas là ? »_ Continua le génie de la volée._

« C'est tout de même bizarre. Il n'est pas revenu en court depuis notre retour du camp. Ça fait quand même quatre jours. »_ Signala Jackal._

« Il doit traîner dans une salle de jeu... C'est impardonnable. » _Dit Sanada._

« Non, non... Jackal et moi sommes allés voir partout, les arcades, les boutiques de bonbon et jeu vidéo... » _Dit Marui._

« Les terrains de tennis public et même les docks... Je suis passé chez lui... personne ne répond. »_ Continua Jackal._

« Renji ? »_ Demanda Yukimura. Espérant que celui-ci ait une réponse._

« Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être. Es-tu sûr qu'il n'y avait personne chez lui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ses parents devraient être présent. »_ Demanda le maître au brésilien._

« Maintenant que j'y pense, il y avait un vélo sur le côté de la maison. Akaya n'en a pas, ni même sa sœur et encore moins ses parents. »_ Répondit Jackal._

« Un vélo ? » _Demanda Yukimura._

« Il est possible que ce soit un cadeau des parents. Hormis l'anglais, Akaya a eu beaucoup de bonnes notes cette année. De plus, il est devenu titulaire. »_ Dit Yagyuu._

« Non, le vélo n'était pas récent. »_ Dit Jackal._

« Hum... un vélo... hein...» _Fit Nioh. _

« Nioh ? »_ Fit Sanada voyant que le tricheur était perturbé par cela._

« Non rien... On devrait peut-être aller voir chez lui ? »_ Répondit le petenshi._

« Je pense que tu as raison. Nous pouvons laisser nos révisions pour aujourd'hui. Personne n'est apte à ce concentrer de toute façon. Allons à sa demeure. »_ Conclu Yukimura. _

_Sur les mots du capitaine de l'équipe, les jeunes hommes rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent les vestiaires. Nioh avait terminé le premier, on pouvait voir qu'il était plus ou moins inquiet. Ce qui était étrange venant de lui. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas eu sa ration de bêtises pendant quatre jours. Effectivement, Akaya n'étant pas là, les journées étaient plutôt longues pour le tricheur des courts. Bien, qu'il trouvait toujours quelqu'un à embêter, mais personne n'était aussi naïf que le kohai à la tête d'algue. Bref, une fois que tout le monde était dehors, ils commencèrent leur marche vers la demeure de Kirihara._

_Il fallait d'abord prendre le bus et s'arrêter à la cinquième station. Celle-ci était juste devant un magasin de pâtisserie. Jackal essaya d'arrêter Marui, mais cela était peine perdue. Le génie avait trop faim et menaçait de ne plus avancer s'il n'avait pas une part de gâteau aux fraises. Une fois fait, le groupe reprirent leur marche. Le temps était plutôt bon et les rues étaient calme. Nioh était en tête, suivi de près par Yagyuu. Sanada, Yukimura et Yanagi n'était pas trop loin derrière et Jackal et Marui étaient derniers. Tous avaient l'air inquiet pour leur kohai et ne disait pas un mot. Ce qui donnait une atmosphère plutôt lourde. Comme-ci une catastrophe allait arriver. C'était le présentement du capitaine de l'équipe. Ainsi, ils pressèrent le pas afin d'arriver le plus vite possible. Une fois devant la demeure, le vélo n'était plus là. Tout le monde se regardèrent, c'était trop calme. Beaucoup trop aux goûts de l'équipe._

« Excusez-moi ! Je suis Yukimura Seiichi, le capitaine d'Akaya. Pouvons-nous entrer ? »_ Demanda Yukimura assez fort pour que les habitants de la maison entendent. Mais, pas de réponse. _

« Vous êtes les amis de Kirihara-kun ? »_ demanda la voisine, assez âgé._

« Oui. Nous sommes les titulaires de l'équipe de tennis. »_ répondit Yanagi._

_«_ Je vois... »

« Savez-vous s'il est chez lui ? »

« Hum... Je l'ai vu rentrer, il y a quelques jours. Il avait l'air vraiment heureux. »

« Merci madame. »

« Ah ! La porte de la cuisine doit être ouverte. Je vais vous donner la clé du portail. Vous savez, avec l'âge, je ne peux plus m'occuper du petit. Vous êtes les jardiniers ?... Tenez la clé. »_ Fit la dame._

« C'est moi où elle n'a pas toute sa tête ? »_ Dit Marui._

« Bunta ! Ce n'est pas ... » _Commença Yagyuu._

« Merci madame »_ Fit Yanagi._

« De rien ! Amusez-vous bien les enfants. » _Finit la dame en rentant chez elle._

« Tu crois qu'elle se souviendra de nous dans cinq minutes ? » _Demanda Marui à Jackal._

« Je ne pense pas... » _Fini le brésilien un peu perturbé._

« Ne vous relâchez pas ! Et entrons ! »_ Fini Sanada, un peu en colère. Sûrement pour avoir été pris pour un jardinier._

_Yanagi ouvrit donc le portail et les titulaires entrèrent dans le jardin, cherchant du regard la porte de la dite cuisine. Yagyuu regarda par une fenêtre, pour voir un quelconque signe de vie à l'intérieur. D'un coup, il sursauta et recula, percutant Marui, qui fit tomber le reste de sa part de gâteau aux fraises dans la pelouse._

« Yag... » _Fit Marui, mais tout de suite arrêter par le gentleman qui mit l'une de ses mains sur la bouche du génie et mimant le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas faire de bruit._

_Yagyuu regarda Sanada qui fronça les sourcils, comprenant que cela pouvait être dangereux, il décida d'entrer le premier, suivi de prêt par Jackal, Nioh, Yukimura, Marui et pour finir, Yagyuu. Ils ne disaient pas un mot et marchaient sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas faire de bruit. Ils entendirent une personne, plutôt de sexe masculin, parlait dans le salon. Mais la personne ne parlait pas assez fort pour qu'ils comprennent quelque chose. La cuisine était un vrai champ de bataille. De la crème glacée fondu parterre, faisait coller les baskets des titulaires. Il fallait donc faire bien attention de où ils mettaient les pieds. Marui et Yagyuu décidèrent de se rendre dans la pièce à côté, là où le gentleman avait regardé. Mais, ils devaient passer par le salon et ouvrir la porte. Marui alla en premier et revint en mimant le fait que la porte était fermée à clé. Ils n'avaient donc pas d'autres choix que de la récupérer. Voyant l'état des lieux, placard et frigo vide, Yukimura eut une idée et pris Sanada par le bras, ainsi que Nioh, puis ils sortirent de la maison et du jardin. Les restants allèrent se cacher dans des buissons au fond du jardin. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sanada revint seul et expliqua ce qui allait se passer. _

« Akaya ? C'est Yukimura ! Tu es là ? »_ Fit Yukimura devant la maison. Il n'eut toujours pas de réponse. Sauf que cette fois, l'un des rideaux avait bougé. _« Nous nous inquiétons ! Nous t'avons ramené un gâteau aux chocolats. »_ Continua le bucho._

« AKAYA ouvre cette porte tout de suite ! TARENDORU ! »_ Fit la voix de Sanada en colère, qui était en réalité Nioh._

_Mais ils n'eurent toujours pas de réponse._

« Il ne doit pas être là... » _Dit Yukimura au 'faux' Sanada. _« Je vais laisser la boite devant la porte. Il l'aura en rentrant. »_ Finit-il en posant l'objet devant la porte._

_Puis les deux quittèrent les lieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et c'est à cet instant précis que Nioh sauta sur l'homme et le força à entrer, Yukimura suivant derrière. Les autres étaient retournés dans la cuisine et Sanada, ainsi de Jackal, débarquèrent dans le salon, se jetant sur l'homme aussi, afin de le maîtriser. Une fois le ravisseur à terre et hors d'état de nuire, Nioh fouilla ses poches et donna la clé à Marui. Celui-ci alla directement ouvrir la porte de la salle à manger. En entrant, le génie fut comme tétanisé parce qu'il voyait. Yagyuu entra donc à son tour et alla directement voir le corps inertes sur la table._

« Marui, va chercher une couverture... »_ Fit le gentleman en détachant les liens d'Akaya. _« Marui... UNE COUVERTURE VITE ! »_ Dit-il en ne voyant pas de réaction de son ami._

« J'y vais. »_ Dit Nioh en montant les escaliers._

« Comment va-t-il ? » _Demanda Yukimura._

« Je ne sais pas. Il saigne beaucoup. Il respire c'est déjà ça. »_ Répondit le gentleman._

« Akaya... »_ fit Yanagi, avant que le capitaine de l'équipe le fasse sortir de la pièce._

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il va s'en... »

« NIOH ! »_ Fit les voix de Sanada et Jackal._

_Yukimura et Yanagi se retournèrent et vu le tricheur des courts hors de lui, un couteau à la main. Jackal tenait le jeune homme par les épaules, le retenant d'avancer vers le ravisseur._

« Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ! » _Dit le petenshi d'une voix colérique et meurtrie à la fois. _« Comment un père... un mari … a t-il pu tuer sa fille et sa femme... et abuser de son fils ainsi... Je ne le permettrais jamais. Vous êtes un monstre dénuait de sentiment... Je vais vous... »

« NIOH ARRÊTE ! Tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui, si tu fais ça. » _fit Jackal en le retenant toujours._

« Laisse-moi, Jackal ! Cette ordure... »

« Masa ! Arrête tout de suite ! »_ Fit la voix de Yagyuu._

« Ne m'arrête pas Hiro, il doit payer. »

« Ce n'est pas la meilleure solution et tu le sais. Je te connais plus intelligent que ça. Masa ! »

_Le regard de Nioh croisa celui de Yagyuu, puis il lâcha le couteau, qui fut tout de suite ramasser par Yukimura et mit loin de la porter des autres. Le père d'Akaya rigola._

« Voilà donc les membres de l'équipe de tennis stupide et j'ai l'honneur de voir le jeune Nioh et le jeune Yanagi... Voilà qui est plaisant. »_ Fit-il. _« Ton père doit être fier de toi, Masaharu ! »_ Rigola-t-il._

« La ferme, ne parlez pas de lui... »_ dit le petenshi._

« Et voici le fameux Yanagi. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de le voir comme ça ? Tu aimes ? »

« La ferme » _Fit Sanada en bâillonnant l'homme._

_Yagyuu retourna voir l'état d'Akaya, toujours inconscient. Yukimura trouva le sac de voyage du jeune homme dans l'entrée et pris des vêtements pour recouvrir le corps du kohai. Nioh, Yanagi et Marui s'étaient retrouvés dans le jardin, pour se calmer. Sanada et Jackal gardaient un œil sur le ravisseur, en attendant les secours et la police. Tous était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'était passé. Certain se demandait comment le père d'Akaya connaissait celui de Nioh et semblait __connaître quelque chose au sujet de Yanagi. Pour le moment, personne n'osa demander quoi que ce soit. Bien sûr, certains avaient déjà la réponse à ces questions. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Quelques minutes plus tard, la police arriva, ainsi qu'une ambulance. La mère et la grande sœur du jeune homme furent déclaré morte depuis deux jours et Akaya fut emmené aux urgences._

* * *

_La nuit était tombée et il commençait à pleuvoir à grosse goûte. Les membres de l'équipe de tennis étaient tous calme et attendaient le réveille de leur kohai. Personne n'avait envie de partir de l'hôpital, le temps d'être absolument sûr qu'Akaya allait s'en sortir. Marui et Jackal étaient assit sur le deuxième lit de la chambre, Nioh et Yagyuu étaient assit sur des chaises, juste, en dessous de la télévision et en face du lit d'Akaya. Sanada et Yukimura étaient du côté de la fenêtre eux aussi sur des chaises. Et enfin, Yanagi était juste, entre les deux lits, tenant la main de son kohai. Celui-ci avait l'air paisiblement endormi. Certes, il avait des files partout et un masque à oxygène, mais il était vivant, c'était le principal. Personne n'avait encore osé prendre la parole, sauf de temps en temps quelqu'un demandé si les autres avaient soif ou faim. _

_Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les titulaires regardèrent le médecin entrer. Il n'avait pas vraiment de bonne nouvelle, à en croire son visage._

« Bonsoir. Je suis le médecin qui s'occupe de Kirihara-kun. »_ Dit-il en regardant les jeunes._

« Sensei... comment va-t-il ? »_ Demanda Yukimura._

« Il souffre de multiple contusion. Ses deux jambes sont cassées, quelques cottes aussi. Ainsi que son coccyx, dût... à... »_ Le médecin ne savait pas vraiment comment formulé sa phrase._

« Viole ? »_ Fit Yanagi dans une voix meurtrie._

« Effectivement... » _Fit le médecin. _« Sa vie n'est plus en danger. Nous n'en savons pas plus pour le moment. Il faut attendre son réveille. N'ayant plus de familles... Une personne d'entre vous, pourrai... »

« Je m'en charge... » _Fit Yanagi._

« Bien... Prévenez-moi de son réveille. Excusez-moi. » _Finit le médecin avant de partir. _

_L'atmosphère était devenue bien lourde, malgré les sanglots du capitaine et de Marui. Nioh serrait les poings et frappa sur une table non loin de lui. Puis, il quitta la pièce en rage. Yagyuu le suivi. Jackal aida Marui pour descendre du lit, disant qu'ils allaient faire un tour. Sanada et Yukimura hochèrent la tête. Il était évidant que ces nouvelles avaient affectés toute l'équipe et qu'ils avaient tous besoin de souffler un bon coup. Maintenant, il fallait être patient et attendre sagement. Sanada mit une main sur l'épaule de Yukimura, celui-ci avait compris. Le fukubucho devait extérioriser sa douleur et il voulait frapper quelques balles ou s'exercer au katana. Le bucho demanda tout de même de ramener quelque chose à manger, pour toute l'équipe. Sanada hocha la tête et quitta lui aussi la pièce. Yanagi avait les yeux rivaient sur Akaya et ne bougeait pas du tout. Son visage était triste et on pouvait voir une larme couler le long de son visage._

« Un peu d'eau ? »_ Demanda le bucho en tendant un verre à son ami._

« Merci... »_ Répondit Renji en le prenant. Puis, il but une gorgée, qui avait du mal à passer._

« Il est fort... Il ne se laissera pas abattre aussi facilement. » _Dit le capitaine. _« Tu te souviens de la première qu'on l'a vu ? Il était tellement déterminé... »

« Seiichi... »

« Renji ne te force pas, laisse toi aller maintenant et reprend toi. Nous sommes tous là pour lui. Nous ne le laisserons pas tomber. Tu le sais très bien. »

« Je sais... » _Fit le maître en lâchant quelques larmes. _

« Ne t'inquiète pas... nous sommes là... » _Fit le bucho en prenant Renji dans ses bras pour le consoler._

_Une fois que Yanagi eut fini de refouler toute sa tristesse. Celui-ci s'endormit un peu, ce qui permit __au capitaine de pleurer à son tour. Quand le maître se réveilla, Yukimura le regarda et le salua, comme pour lui donner du courage. _

« Depuis quand ? »_ demanda le capitaine, n'aimant pas trop les silences._

« Comment ça ? »_ demanda Renji._

« Depuis quand l'aimes-tu ? »_ Répondit l'enfant de dieu, avec un petit sourire._

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Arrête de répondre à mes questions par d'autres questions. Tu sais que je n'aime pas cela. »_ bouda légèrement le bucho._

« Depuis le kantou. »

« Et bien, cela n'est pas vraiment nouveau alors. Et tu comptais te lancer quand ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'allais pas lui dire... »

« Seiichi, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à dire. Surtout à Akaya... »

« Connais-tu déjà ses sentiments ? »

« Pas vraiment... Je n'arrive pas... »

« Tu ne veux surtout pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est un peu de cela... »

« Renji... L'amour n'est pas une question de donner. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent n'importe quand et qu'on ne peut pas prédire. Akaya t'adore, il ne cesse de parler de toi... »

« Tout comme de toi ou Genichirou. »

« Cela n'est pas la même chose, nous sommes son bucho et son fukubucho. »

« Possible... »

« Crois en toi et en tes sentiments. »_ Conclu Yukimura._

_Renji était totalement perdu. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Mais tout ce qui lui importait maintenant, était qu'Akaya se réveille. Le maître regardait son kohai et amoureux secret, espérant qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il sourit comme à son habitude. Qu'il dit une bêtise, qu'il boude, qu'il ronchonne, toutes ces petites choses qu'il faisait tellement naturellement. Renji regarda la main inerte de son brun et lui caressa le pouce. Yukimura quitta un petit moment la pièce, voulant laisser Renji seul avec Akaya. En ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec le docteur. Celui-ci compris plus ou moins et décida donc de parler avec le capitaine dans le couloir. Pendant ce temps, Renji lâcha encore une larme._

« Akaya... Tu te souviens, de ta première journée au collège ? Tu es arrivé en retard pour l'inscription au club. Tu n'as jamais été vraiment doué pour l'anglais. Je crains que cela ne change jamais... Et puis, tu nous as donné ta lettre de défi... Bon dieu, comment peut-on faire autant de fautes ?... »_ Renji rigola légèrement. _« Et puis, tu es enfin arrivé à devenir titulaire... J'en étais heureux... Et puis quand Seiichi était malade, tu n'as pas lâché l'équipe. C'était pour lui n'est-ce pas ?... Tu venais tous les jours à l'hôpital pour prendre de ses nouvelles. J'avoue en avoir été jaloux. Mais je ne sais que trop bien ce que tu as pu ressentir... Puis nous avons perdu le Kantou... Tu en as pleuré pendant trois jours... Tu es même venu me voir pour me demander de devenir plus fort... Tu l'étais déjà, tu l'es toujours... Akaya, tu te souviens de ma phrase ? Ne baisse pas les bras, tu es le plus fort, tu ne perdras jamais. Tu ne dois pas perdre... Akaya... réveille toi... S'il te plaît... » _Fit le jeune homme en posant son visage près de la main d'Akaya._

* * *

_Yukimura avait pris le médecin à part. Ne voulant pas déranger Renji au chevet de son aimé. Cela était étrange pour le bucho, bien qu'il en était conscient depuis longtemps. Renji n'était pas une énigme pour l'enfant de dieu et le kohai ne l'était encore moins. Mais fallait-il encore que l'un ou l'autre fasse le premier pas. Cela n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Enfin, il faudrait déjà que le kohai se réveille._

« Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Dite moi tout... »

« Kirihara-kun a vraiment perdu beaucoup de sang et ses jambes, ainsi que son bras droit ont été gravement touchés. Je ne suis pas sûr, qu'il pourra rejouer au tennis un jour. Voir même n'importe quel sport. Cela pourrait le paralyser à vie... »

« Vous en êtes sûr ?... On ne peut rien faire ?... Docteur, le tennis est important pour Akaya. S'il ne peut plus jouer... » _Yukimura écarquilla les yeux à cette idée._

« Ce n'est pas sûr, Yukimura-kun. Mais c'est une possibilité à ne pas fuir. Il faudra faire attention. Y aller progressivement, ne surtout pas forcer. »

« D'accord docteur. Merci. »_ Fit Yukimura en se retenant à l'un des murs. _

_Le médecin retint le jeune homme garçon, lui demandant s'il allait bien. Yukimura fit oui de la tête et Sanada revint les bras chargés de sac plastique. Il alla tout de suite voir le bucho. N'ayant pas mangé, depuis le déjeuné, ils devaient tous ce restauré afin de ne pas tomber. Surtout avec les tristes nouvelles qui leur tombaient sur la tête. Sanada voulu entrer dans la chambre, mais le bucho l'arrêta. Expliquant que Renji devait rester seul avec Akaya pendant un moment. Sanada ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ne discuta pas et alla avec Seiichi dans une sorte de salle d'attente, donnant sur la porte de chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les titulaires, sauf Renji et Akaya, étaient en train de manger dans la dite salle d'attente. Yukimura attendit que tout le monde ait fini, pour annoncer ce que le médecin lui avait dit._

« Akaya ne pourra jamais se résoudre. Il voudra toujours pratiquer et devenir plus fort. » _Fit Yagyuu._

« Mais si on lui explique ? Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas stupide... »

« Marui, c'est d'Akaya que l'on parle. Connais-tu une personne plus têtu que lui ? » _Dit Nioh._

« Non mais... »

« Comment lui annoncer ça ? » _fit Jackal._

« Je ne sais pas. Mais nous devons le faire. » _Fit Yukimura._

« Renji est au courant ? » _Demanda Yagyuu._

« Non... pas encore. » _Répondit le bucho._

« Il aura peut-être une idée. » _Fit Nioh._

« Laissons le pour le moment. Je pense que nous devrions rentrer chez nous. Yanagi nous préviendra s'il se passe quelque chose pendant la nuit. Nous reviendrons demain après les cours. »

« Tu as raison, cela ne sert à rien de rester ici. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. » _Dit Sanada._

_Yukimura entra dans la chambre afin de donner un sac de nourriture à son ami. Puis, il referma la porte et dit aux autres qu'il s'était endormi au chevet de leur kohai. Chose qui était totalement vraie. C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent tous l'hôpital pour rejoindre leur propre demeure. Marui avait demandé à ce que Jackal reste pour la nuit. Yagyuu appela chez lui pour prévenir qu'il passerait sa nuit à l'appartement de Nioh. Sanada et Yukimura marcha un peu au hasard des rues, avant de finir chez le bucho. Celui-ci n'avait pas la force, de rester seul chez lui. De plus, Sanada devait lui dire quelque chose d'important._

* * *

**Voici le premier chapitre.**

**D'autres arriveront d'ici peu.**

**Je vais aussi écrire un chapitre spécial sur ce qu'on fait les titulaires quand ils sont sortis de la chambre.**

**N'oubliez pas de commenter ! **


	2. Chapitre 1,5 : Nous sommes là

**Pair :** SanadaXYukimura / YanagiXKirihara / YagyuuXNioh / JackalXMaui

**Avertissement :** Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages Prince Of Tennis.

**Attention :** **Certaines scènes sont choquantes.**

**Ceci est une autre adaptation de la fic « Je vous aime ». La base est la même sauf qu'Anju n'existe pas.**

**Les scènes de ce chapitre sons exclusivement sur Nioh, Yagyuu, Jackal et Marui.**

**La première partie raconte le passage où ils quittent l'hôpital la première fois.**

**La seconde partie raconte leurs retour à la maison.**

**Chapitre 1,5 : Nous sommes là.**

* * *

_Un secret bien gardait..._

_Nioh et Yagyuu Part 1._

« Masa, attend moi. »_ Fit Yagyuu en retenant le bras de son ami._

« J'aurai dû lui arracher les yeux. » _Fit Nioh en colère._

« Masa... »

« Un type comme ça ne doit pas vivre. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne solution. »

« Je sais mais...P'tin... »

_Nioh était en colère, contre lui-même. Ce qui s'était passé était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vécu. C'est pour cela qu'il aurait dû le voir venir. Chose qui était totalement impossible et au fond de lui, il le savait très bien. Les ravisseurs font tout pour ne pas se faire prendre. Akaya était toujours joyeux et bon enfant. Il ne montrait jamais ses malheurs familiales, quand bien même, beaucoup savait que sa vie n'était pas facile. Des parents absents, sa sœur n'était pas vraiment sympathique avec lui. Mais personne n'avait vu la vraie histoire de cette famille. Pourtant, Nioh était plus ou moins semblable au kohai. Lui aussi, cachait la véritable nature de sa famille et jouait au mec cool et faisant tourner en bourrique son entourage. Cela pour refouler un peu son malheur. _

_Les deux garçons étaient en train de marcher, non loin de l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard et après avoir fait cinq fois le tour de l'établissement, ils décidèrent de s'installer sur un banc. Nioh s'était un peu calmé et Yagyuu le surveillait de près, ne voulant pas qu'il fasse une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Le tricheur des cours ce mit subitement à pleurer. Le gentleman passa un bras autour de son épaule afin de l'encourager à refoulé toute sa peine. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça. Ne disant pas un mot, ils en n'avaient pas vraiment besoin. L'un et l'autre se connaissaient parfaitement et ils se comprenaient mieux que personne. _

« Je me souviens... »_ Commença Nioh en reniflant un peu. _« Du premier jour d'Akaya... Il m'avait demandé le chemin des courts de tennis. » _Dit-il en souriant légèrement._

« Il est arrivé en trombe dans la salle du conseille de discipline. Tu aurais vu la tête de mes collègues … et la sienne, quand il a compris que tu lui avais menti. »

« Franchement, comment croire que les courts se trouvent dans le bâtiment principal ? »

« Effectivement, ce n'est pas commun. »_ Rigola Yagyuu._

« Et quand il m'a supplié de le prendre dans l'équipe, croyant que j'étais Sanada... Il les a faits ses tours. »

« Tu lui fais encore ce coup là... Je le soupçonne d'aimer tes blagues. »

« Dire que je lui ai fait cela la veille... »

« Masa... »

« Je sais... Je ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Akaya est robuste, il ira mieux. Tu pourras encore lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. »

« ... »

« Il ne faut pas que tu aies de pitié, Masa. Akaya aimerait que l'on soit comme avant. »

« Mais est-ce que tout sera comme avant ? Que va-t-il devenir ? »

« Renji va faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas à l'abandon. D'ailleurs, je ne compte pas l'abandonner. Au contraire. »

« Une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre ? C'est pire qu'un couple divorcé. » _Plaisanta Nioh._

« Mais si cela est pour son bien nous devons le faire. »

« Tu as raison... Mais alors, nous changerons. »

« Certes, mais nous avons toujours été ainsi... »

« Hum... »

« Quand Yukimura tomba malade... Quand nous avons appris pour ta famille... Quand Jackal eut des problèmes avec ce fameux gang... Quand Marui est tombé du premier étage... Quand Sanada allait trop loin avec les entraînements... Nous étions tous soudés à faire face aux difficultés. Bien que nous n'avons jamais montrés réellement nos sentiments. »

« Ce n'est pas faux... »

« Nous adorons tous Akaya pour ce qu'il est. Joyeux, naïf, colérique... Si nous changeons vraiment et qu'on lui montre notre affection, alors il changera aussi... Ne voudrais-tu pas revoir son sourire ? Entendre ses plaintes ? Rire aux éclats ? Faire la moue parce que tu l'as embêté ? »

« Si... »

« Alors, ne lui montre pas ta tristesse et tes faiblesses. Pleure autant que tu veux, mais ne lui montre pas. »

« Puri ! » _Fit le petenshi en souriant amèrement._

« Veux-tu encore pleurer un peu ? »

« Si cela ne te dérange pas... »

« Je te donnerai la note du teinturier. » _Plaisanta le gentleman._

_Ils restèrent longtemps assit sur ce banc. Le gentleman avait pris son ami dans ses bras. Bizarrement, cela le rassura. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami aussi triste, bien qu'il le soit lui-même. Akaya avait une grande part dans leur vie et ils se promirent de ne jamais le laisser tomber. Yagyuu ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait réellement entre lui et le tricheur des courts. Depuis plusieurs jours, le garçon aux cheveux blancs, prenait une grande place dans ses pensées. À tel point, qu'il fût lui-même étonné de voir qu'il avait écrit le prénom de son ami dans la marge de l'un de ses cahier de cours. Rectification, sur tous ses cahiers. _

* * *

_Des amis pour la vie..._

_Jackal et Marui Part 1._

_La pair inséparable de Rikkai étaient tranquillement installé dans une salle d'attente vide de l'hôpital. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment ils étaient arrivés là et surtout comment une salle d'attente pouvait être aussi vide. Jackal fixait son ami devant lui, celui-ci avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière, regardant les étoiles par la fenêtre. Ils essayaient tous les deux de se calmer. Le génie de la volée avait encore les yeux rouges à force d'avoir pleuré et Jackal faisait des exercices de respirations pour ne pas succomber aux larmes. _

« Né... la vie n'est pas aussi belle qu'on le croit... »_ Dit Marui._

« Pas pour tout le monde, je suppose... »_ Répondit Jackal._

« Il ira bien... »

« Oui... »

« Combien de fois sommes-nous venu ici ? »

« Entre Yukimura et Akaya... j'ai arrêté de compter... »

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Tu retournes au Brésil ? »

« Peut-être... Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision... »

« Qu'est ce qui te retient ? »

« ….. »

« Tu peux me le dire... Nous sommes amis... »

« Quelqu'un que j'aime beaucoup... »

« Ah ! Elle est chance... »

« Il ne le sait pas... »

« Il ?... » _Marui baissa la tête pour regarder Jackal._ « C'est un garçon ? »

« Oui... »

« Je le connais ? »

« Oui... »

« Hum... voyons voir... »

« Je ne te dirai pas son nom... »

« Oh allé, tu peux me le dire...sauf si... »

« Sauf si ? »

« Cette personne c'est moi ? » _Dit Marui pour plaisanter._

_Mais le sourire du jeune disparu quand il compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Jackal était donc amoureux de lui. Il s'en voulait dans un sens, car il n'y avait jamais fait attention et il lui avait dit à mainte reprise que l'amour ce n'était pas vraiment son truc. Le pire était qu'il n'arrêtait pas de lui dire que les filles lui tapé sur les nerfs et qu'il espérait de ne jamais tomber amoureux. Que répondre à cela ? Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas blesser son ami et partenaire de double depuis trois ans. _

« Désolé »_ Dit-il tout de même._

« Il ne faut pas... Tu n'es pas le fautif. »_ Répondu le brésilien._

« Depuis longtemps ? »

« Début de deuxième année... »

« Tout ça ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »

« J'en étais pas sûr... »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais... » _Marui sourit_.

« Tu... »

« Ah ! Le Brésil... ça doit être un endroit génial... Je veux y aller un jour... »

« Bun... »

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que j'aimerais et que j'y resterai. »

_Les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant. Jackal savait que Marui n'aimait pas être en couple et tout le tralala qui va avec. Mais, cela ne leur permettait pas de rester ami. Au moins, il pourra toujours veiller sur lui. C'est ce qu'il se disait. Le brésilien trouva qu'il avait de la chance que son ami ne le prenne pas mal et que, au contraire, cela avait sans doute renforcé leurs liens. Qui sait ? C'est peut-être un mal pour un bien._

* * *

_Un secret ne dure jamais..._

_Yagyuu et Nioh Part 2._

« Oui, promis... Merci... à demain... »_ Fit le gentleman avant de fermer et de ranger son téléphone portable dans sa poche. Il soupira doucement en repensant à sa journée. Elle n'avait été de tout repos et la nuit n'allait pas l'être non plus. Heureusement, il n'était pas seul._

« Désolé, je n'ai que de l'eau à t'offrir. »_ Dit Nioh en posant deux verres et une bouteille d'eau sur la petite table et seule table de l'appartement._

_Celui-ci n'était très grand, Nioh n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour vivre. Une table, un canapé, celui-ci servant de lit, un frigo, une gazinière et une petite salle de bain. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il vivait là tout seul. Yagyuu se demanda si son ami était heureux de vivre ainsi. Cela devait le changer de la maison de ses parents. Mais le gentleman ne demanda rien. Nioh avait vécu un enfer que personne ne pouvait comprendre vraiment. Bien qu'Akaya venait de vivre à peu près la même chose. _

« Ce n'est pas grave. L'eau est amplement suffisante. Je te remercie. »_ Dit-il simplement._

« C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, non ? » _Demanda le tricheur des courts._

« Effectivement et je vois que tu te débrouilles très bien. »

« Ouais, c'est assez pour moi. »

« Le loyer doit-être mince. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est l'une des propriété de mes grands-parents. Donc je ne paye que la nourriture. Bien que ma grand-mère vient me nourrir toujours les jours. »_ Rigola le petenshi._

« Dans un sens, cela éviterait que tu meurs de faim... Tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour la cuisine. »

« J'avoue. Mais je sais me débrouiller. »

« Les pattes instantanés ne sont pas un repas... »

« Oh ! Ça va ! »_ Mimant une moue à son ami qui rigolait lui aussi._

« Il commence à se faire tard, nous devrions peut-être dormir. Nous devons être en forme demain. »

« Ouais, cela ne te dérange pas de me servir de nounours cette nuit ? » Plaisanta Nioh.

« Si tu ne me pousses pas hors du lit... » _Répondit le gentleman en souriant légèrement._

_Yagyuu déplaça la table pour permettre à Nioh de déplier le canapé. Ils furent le lit ensemble et se couchèrent finalement. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'arrivaient cependant, à dormir. Ils avaient eu trop d'émotion dans la journée et ils se demandaient tous les deux si Akaya allait se réveiller. Nioh n'arrêtait pas de ce tortiller, comme ci il cherchait sa place. Yagyuu avait quant à lui, le regard fixait sur le plafond. Il réfléchissait à tous les événements qu'il s'était produit. Quelque chose n'était pas clair dans toute cette histoire._

« Hum... »_ Fit le gentleman en trouvant la chose qui pouvait être importante._

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ Demanda le petenshi en baillant._

« Dans les vestiaires, quand Jackal a parlé d'un vélo... Tu étais étrangement dans tes pensées... »

« Mon père n'a pas le permis, il se déplace qu'à vélo... »

« Je vois... »

« Maintenant que j'y pense... il n'y en avait quand nous sommes allés chez Akaya... »

« Effectivement... »_ Dit Yagyuu, alors que Nioh se leva en vitesse. _« Attend Masa ! »_ Dit-il en lui retenant le bras. _« Nous n'avons aucune preuve que cela soit bel et bien lui... ne tire pas de conclusions aussi vite. Ce n'est pas que je suis dans son camp, mais nous ne pouvons faire d'erreur. » fit le gentleman, alors que Nioh s'assit sur le lit.

« Tu as raison... » _Fit-il en baissant la tête. _« Rah ! Je ne vais pas réussir à dormir... » _Finit-il en regardant son portable._

« Yanagi est à son chevet, il nous appellera quand il sera réveillé. »

« Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi zen ? »

« Je pense à la personne que j'aime le plus et je pense à mes amis... »

« La personne que tu aimes le plus ? Pas possible ! Tu aimes quelqu'un ? Raconte ! »

« Trop personnel... »

« Allé, on se dit tout d'habitude... »

« Ah ! Je sais... C'est la blonde. Celle qui est au conseille de discipline avec toi... »

« Non. »

« Hum... Alors, si ce n'est pas elle... La brune... »

« Non. »

« La rou... »

« Non. »

« Moi... »

« Oui. »

« La fille... hein ?! » _Fit Nioh les yeux écarquillés._ « M... moi ?! Né... Yagyuu... Mais dit quelque chose... Je sais que tu ne dors pas... »

« Cela était une plaisanterie, Nioh-kun. De plus, si cela était le cas. Tu l'aurais vu depuis longtemps... N'est-ce pas ? »

« Je me disais aussi que c'était impossible pour quelqu'un comme toi d'être amoureux. »

« Plaît-il ? »

« Non, rien... » _Fit le petenshi en regardant les yeux sombres de son partenaire de double. _« Cela te dérange, si j'ai envie de pleurer ? »

« Ne te retient pas ! » _Fit le gentleman en prenant son ami dans ses bras. _

_C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent pour la première enlacé l'un à l'autre. Nioh avait-il compris les sentiments de son ami ? Cela était fort possible. Mais que dire si ce n'est qu'il en était heureux. Tout comme le gentleman qui se sentait soulagé d'un énorme poids._

* * *

_Parce que je serai toujours là pour toi..._

_Jackal et Marui Part 2._

« Lâche cette télécommande ! »

« Noooon... »

« Tu vas aller te coucher, il est tard et tu l'as promis à maman. »

« Mais toi tu ne dors pas... »

« Mais moi je ne suis plus un bébé... »

« Je n'en suis pas un... »

« Si un gros bébé tout gras... »

_Bunta était en train d'essayer de reprendre la télécommande des mains de son petit frère, quand l'appareille vola dans les airs et termina sa course sur le crâne lise d'un Jackal complètement blasé de la situation familiale. Il était clair que Bunta était aussi bien gentil avec son frère, qu'avec le kohai à la tête d'algue. Les deux Marui regardèrent le brésilien et explosèrent littéralement de rire en voyant son visage. Jackal étant fils unique, n'avait jamais vraiment eu affaire à ce genre de phénomène. Quand cela se passait à l'école, il y avait toujours Sanada ou Yukimura pour remettre les choses en ordre. Pour cette fois, le seul... Adulte... était sa propre personne et ce n'allait pas être de tout repos. Effectivement, les parents de Bunta venaient de prendre la route pour un petit voyage. Une sorte de voyage de noce, bien que, cela ne fera que la cinquième fois. D'habitude, c'était les grands-parents maternelle qui devaient garder les enfants. Mais avec les événements de la journée, Bunta eut l'autorisation de rester. De plus, en vue de l'heure tardive de son retour, il devra amener son petit frère chez ses grands-parents. Bref, la soirée promettait d'être très longue avec ces deux-là._

« J'ai faim ! »

« Tu as toujours faim ! »

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? Alors que tu manges trois fois plus que nous. »

« Mais moi, c'est pour une bonne cause ! »

« Le tennis n'est pas une excuse, c'est maman qui le dit ! »

« Elle dit ça pour m'embêter... Et faire parler les idiots... Je vois que ça fonctionne très bien. »

« C'est pas vrai ! »

« Si, c'est vrai ! »

« Heu... »

« Quoi ? »_ Firent les deux Marui en même temps... Regardant Jackal sursauter un peu._

« Il se fait tard, nous devons être en forme demain... pour Akaya... »

« Tu as raison... »

« Il a quoi ? »

_Les deux amis se regardèrent._

« Il est à l'hôpital... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il... »_ Bunta regarda Jackal cherchant quoi dire._

« Akaya est malade et les médecins le guérisse... Demain nous allons voir s'il va mieux... »

« Je peux venir ? »

« Non ! »_ Fit Bunta sévèrement._

« Mais... Akaya est mon ami... Je veux le voir... »

« Ce n'est pas encore possible. Il faut attendre quelques jours... D'accord ? »

« …. D'accord... »

« Alors, tu voudrais être gentil et aller dormir ? »

« Oui... Bonne nuit ! »

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Nuit ! »

_Le petit monta à l'étage, laissant ses deux aînées seuls dans le salon. Bunta soupira doucement en s'installant dans le canapé. Jackal le regarda un moment, puis alla dans la cuisine. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelque chose à manger. Bunta lui souriait, il avait entendu les bruits de casserole. Tout comme le petit frère qui était dans les escaliers._

« Allé vient manger...Mais après, tu vas au lit... » _Fit Bunta en regardant son petit frère. _

_Celui-ci gratifia son aînée par un largue sourire et s'installa à la table. Ils mangèrent tous les trois dans le silence. Ce qui était vraiment rare dans cette famille. D'habitude, on entendait des cris. Le petit se plaignant que son grand frère mange sa part. Le père grondant ses fils et la mère grondant le père. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Bunta n'avait pas l'esprit à ce chamailler et le petit l'avait bien compris. Le repas se termina donc dans le calme et le petit alla enfin se coucher. Jackal et Bunta débarrassèrent la table et firent la vaisselle, toujours dans un silence religieux. Puis, ils montèrent dans la chambre du génie de la volée. Une fois la douche prise et les vêtements de nuit sur le dos, ils se couchèrent. Jackal avait pris place dans un futon et Bunta était dans son lit. Celui-ci soupirait quelques fois._

« Tu dors ? »_ Demanda le génie de la volée._

« Non... »_ Répondit le brésilien._

« Tu veux y retourner ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ton frère tout seul. »

« Et si, Yanagi appel. On fera comment ? »

« Je resterai ici. »

« Pourquoi ? C'est mon frère, c'est à moi de m'occuper de lui. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de vous retrouver... Enfin... »

« J'ai compris... »

« Désolé... »

« Pas grave... »

_Au bout d'un moment, Bunta s'endormit. Jackal regarda sa silhouette un moment, puis ferma les yeux et fit de même. Le sommeille avait pris le dessus sur l'inquiétude. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant que leur nuit fût bonne. Au contraire..._

* * *

_**Voilà la fin du chapitre spécial.**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore fait le SanadaXYukimura, parce qu'il va être plus long que ceux là.**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera sur le lendemain et le réveille de notre tête d'algue.**_

_**N'oubliez pas de commenter !**_


End file.
